The World-Wide Web has provided enormous amounts of searchable data for individuals and businesses. Employees at many enterprises spend a good portion of their time researching and consuming web-based content by navigating the Web through their web browsers.
Many enterprise projects involve research and data gathering collaboration among groups of individuals. Such collaboration among employees often is the result of processing and re-publishing the web-based information that an initial researcher initially located, analyzed, and filtered using their browser before sharing relevant information with his or her peers.
Historically, the initial searcher would copy and paste text, images, and links believed to be relevant into another document that she would then circulate to other researchers in the group. However, this method consumes a considerable amount of time and does not always produce optimal results. For example, if the initial researcher located a highly relevant link, but became distracted by a follow-on link, the initial researcher might inadvertently omit such a highly relevant link based on being distracted.
What is needed is a better way of aggregating and communicating information associated with a search of the initial searcher that can be shared in a more meaningful way with others in a research group beyond the mere copying and pasting of text, images, and links into a document that is subsequently shared with colleagues.